Elemental Hearts
by ArawnNabell
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (but i am adding a few of my own). This is a fanfic written by me for the enjoyment of others. Jellal seeks redemption and has a chance to make things right. But is he willing to pay the price for it?
1. The Job

In a small town inn, the two remaining members of the Crime Sorciere guild, Jellal Fernandes and Meredy, are taking a breather and discussing their plans on what to do now that most of the dark guilds are either destroyed or have gone into hiding.

"Jellal, i'm bored!" Meredy exclaims with a very irritated look, "Isn't there something we can do?"

"It can't be helped Meredy," Jellal replies kindly, "None of the dark guilds are active right now and we still have no clues on where to find Zeref."

"I know that, but we can't just sit here." she says sitting up straight and folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a hooded man says as he approaches the table and pulls out the chair.

Jellal eyes the stranger and catches a glimpse of a military crest under the mans cloak. He casts a glance at Meredy, signaling that there might be trouble, as he begins to ask, "What can i do to help a soldier of the Magic Council?"

The hooded man seams a bit shocked at first and decides to remove his hood. His face is weather worn and stern, his short brown hair is messy but stylish, and his amber eyes are soft and welcoming.

"You are as sharp as i have heard," he says with a smirk,"May i sit?"

Jellal nods and the man takes a seat and gives them a soft smile.

"My name is Fuudo, i'm a tracker," he begins to explain,"The council has asked me to find the two of you for a special job."

"Why would we help the council when they want us in jail?" Meredy interrupted in a snobbish way.

"Because they r willing to give u both a full pardon for completing the job." Fuudo answers with a stern gaze at Meredy.

Both Meredy and Jellal are stunned by what they just heard. A full pardon? Could this be their chance to be truly free? Meredy leans over to Jellal and whispers "Can we trust this guy?"

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jellal asks while staring into Fuudo's eyes.

"Because of these!" Fuudo reaches into his cloak and pulls out two letters, both with the Magic Council's seal on them, and places them on the table, "Take a look for your selves."

Jellal grabs the letters, opens them, and reads over them. Meredy gets up form her seat and stands behind him looking at the letters.

"These are real Meredy." Jellal whispers to her, "What do u think?"

"Lets see what the job is and go from there." she replies.

As Meredy sits back down and Jellal closes the letters and puts them back on the table, Fuudo asks "So will you take the offer?"

"First we want to know what the job is." Jellal states calmly.

"Well, i'm sure u have heard of the Alcota Beach Resort right? For the last three months there have been strange disappearances where wizards would vanish from their rooms at night and turn up a day or two later on the beach with no memory and almost all of there magical energy drained." Fuudo explains with a worried look, "Thankfully no one has been severely harmed, but the owner is getting worried that if word got out, he would loose his business."

"Why not just get one of the official guilds to deal with it?" Meredy asks, tilting her head slightly.

"The owner is a big contributor to the council and has asked it be kept quiet." Fuudo shifts his body to get comfortable, "The council believes that you two would be the best for the job, especially since you were once one of the ten wizard saints. All you have to do is locate the cause of these disappearances and stop it."

Jellal and Meredy look at each other for a moment and turn to Fuudo.

"We will take the job!" they both say.

"I'm glad, you can keep the pardon letters and take this card," he hands Jellal and red card with a black lotus inscribed on it, "That will get you your room and notify them that you were sent by the council to help. Speak to Mr. Alcota or one of his kids that help run the resort for more information."

"Then we better get going." Jellal stands and gives a bow to Fuudo, "Tell the council that they better keep their end of the deal."

"Hahaha, i will lad." Fuudo laughs waving them goodbye.

They exit the inn and make their way to the train station. Meredy is jumping around as happy as a schoolgirl, saying all the things she wants to do once she no longer has a price on her head. Jellal places his hand into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and grips an small box. 'Soon I can make things right.'

They buy their tickets and hop aboard the train that will take them to their destination within a few hours, thinking of what the future has in store.


	2. The investigation begins

They arrived at the resort's train station at around 1 in the afternoon. Looking out towards the resort, Jellal was amazed at what he saw.

A huge 50 story hotel, a beautiful white sand beach, and off in the distance stands five stone pillars. Each pillar looks to be about 100 feet tall and around 80 feet wide. Each pillar is a different color: red, blue, yellow, green, and black, arranged with the black pillar in the center and the other four in a circle around it.

The look on Meredy's face was one of joy and shock. "Wow! I have never seen anything like this."

Before Jellal can reply to Meredy's comment, a volley ball comes flying out of no where and smacks him square in the face.

"Ouch! Sorry about tha... JELLAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Exclaimed a young man with pink hair, a scale patterned scarf, and wearing a pair of red and orange swim trunks.

Glaring at him, Jellal says, "Why is it that every time I run into u, i get hit in the face Natsu?"

"Cause it's such an easy target." Natsu replies with a laugh.

"Are you ok Jellal?" Meredy asks, trying not to laugh.

As Natsu is laughing, they hear the voice of woman. "Hey Natsu? Whats taking you so long? We have a game to..."

The woman stops dead in her tracks. She has long red hair tied into a ponytail, her brown eyes sparkling, and an hourglass figure in a dark blue two piece bikini that leaves little to the imagination. She stares deep into Jellals eyes, her heart pounding, and her mind begins to race.

"Hello Erza." Jellal gives her a smile, "Its been awhile."

"It has been too long." she replies, trying to hold back from rushing into his arms. "What brings the two of you here?"

"VACATION!" Meredy exclaims while jumping in the air.

"And we have some business with the owner." Jellal says with a chuckle at Meredy. "But we are going to be here for a few days so maybe we can get together and catch up?"

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said, "Gramps is friends with the owner, so the whole guild is here for some big party."

"Why don't the both of u get checked in and we will meet up later." Erza chimes in, her heart still pounding. 'Maybe I can finally tell him how I feel.'

They all say their goodbyes, and Jellal and Meredy make their way to the hotel. The front entrance is decorated to look like a grand palace with marble floors and many statues. They approach the check in desk while gazing at all the priceless art that hangs from the walls. The elderly man behind the counter, gives them a gentle smile.

"Welcome to the Alcota Hotel. How can i help you today?"

Jellal reaches into his jacket and pulls out the card Fuudo gave him and hands it to the man. "We have a reservation."

The elderly man took the card and looked it over. His eyes went wide and he called for a bellhop. "We have been waiting for the councils representatives. Douglas will take your bags to your room. If you will follow me, Master Seiryu is waiting for you."

He walks around the counter as Jellal and Meredy hand the bellhop their bags and motions them to follow him. They walk to a private elevator and take it to the 50th floor. Once the doors open, they walk down a hall to a large double door, where the elderly man knocks and opens them.

"Master Seiryu." he says, "The representatives of the Magic Council are here to see you."

Sitting at the far end of the room, in a large leather chair behind a marble desk, is a young man in his mid to late 20s. He has medium lenght blue hair tied in a high ponytail, clean cut face, azure eyes, and wearing a designer suit.

"Aw, thank you Charles. You can wait outside." Seiryu says standing up and walking around the desk.

As Charles leaves and closes the door, Jellal sizes up Seiryu. 'Something is odd about this guy. I sense a strong magical power from him.'

"Welcome. My name is Seiryu Alcota." he states, "I apologize that my father isn't here to greet you, but he has his hands full with the upcoming Party. He has asked me to fill you in on the situation."

"First off can i just say you are the hottest guy I have ever meet?" Meredy exclaims as she get right up into Seiryu's face.

Jellal grabs her by the collar and shakes his head. "Behave your self Meredy. What can you tell us about the incidents, Mr. Alcota?"

Blushing, Seiryu begins describing all he knows about the disappearances.

"It started about three months ago, one of our guests came down the the front desk saying that his wife had disappeared from their room, but all of her belongings where still there. We had all the staff look for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere." Seiryu leans back and sits on the edge of his desk, "Then the next morning a quest that was out surfing found a young woman laying unconcious on the beach and brought her to the front desk. It was the man's wife. She was drained of her magical energy and when she finally woke up, she had no memory of what happened. This has happened four times now. Each time, they dont remember anything and all are drained. The only thing we noticed that they have in common is that they are all wizards."

"That doesn't give us a lot to go on!" Jellal stands with one arm crossing his chest and a hand on his chin as he thinks.

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt your business here?" Meredy asks with a rather serious look.

"Not that i know of. My family's main business is this resort. My father is a bit of an archaeologist when he has spare time." Seiryu explains, "But no one has any reason to try and ruin us."

"Thank you for the information, Mr Alcota." Jellal reaches out his hand, "We will begin looking around and see if anything turns up. I will keep you informed."

Shaking his hand Seiryu replys, "Thank you both for helping, we want our guests to be safe here. That is our main goal."

Seiryu escorts them to the door where Charles and a younger man with short blond hair, topaz eyes, a short goatee, and a suit with a t-shirt under the open jacket are talking.

"Sup, bro?" the blond man says with a wave.

"There you are Byakko. These are the representatives of the Magic Council." Seiryu motions to Jellal and Meredy, "They will be heading the investigation."

"Nice to meet you both." Byakko bows, "I'm Seiryu's little brother. If you need anything please feel free to ask."

Jellal thanks them both and Seiryu has Charles show them to their rooms on the 48th floor.

"Here we are." Charles stops in front of two doors, " The ladies room in on the left and yours sir is on the right. These are your room keys. If you need anything please call the front desk." Charles bows and then leaves for the elevator.

"Well this is going to be tougher then i thought it might be." Meredy seams a little worried.

"Yes but I have a feeling that with Fairy Tail here, who ever or what ever is doing this will make a mistake, we just need to be patient and keep our eyes open." Jellal is smiling at that thought.

"Well im going to change into something a bit more appropriate for the beach, meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes and we can decide on what to do." Meredy walks into her room and closes the door.

Jellal opens his room door and steps inside. When he closes the door, he takes a deep breath and sighs. Before he begins changing his cloths, his only thought is of how Erza looked.


End file.
